Trichomonas vaginalis causes vaginitis in women and non-gonococcal non-chlamydial urethritis in men. An estimated 9 million new cases of trichomonosis occur each year in the US, the majority in women. This sexually transmitted infection (STI), called trichomonosis or trichomoniasis, is associated with adverse outcomes in pregnancy. In addition, this STI is associated with cervical cancer independent of human papilloma virus (HPV). Significantly, African Americans have the highest rates of trichomonosis in comparison with other American communities, and this STI contributes to the spread of HIV among women and minorities in the United States. Epidemiologic studies suggest that Trichomonas vaginalis is associated with a 2- to 4-fold increased risk of HIV transmission, contributing to health disparities. Therefore, control of trichomonosis through diagnosis and treatment may be one of the most effective means of reducing HIV.
The present invention overcomes previous shortcomings in the art by providing methods and compositions for diagnosing Trichomonas infection in a subject by detecting Trichomonas antigens in a biological sample that has been contacted with a fixative.